


Supergirl Goes Wild!

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Kryptonite Is Trolling Kara, Gen, I am So Bad at Knowledge of Guns, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Mild Gore, Nothing too icky, THat actually works here., The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: No! Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter, people! That's another story for another time.This is a story where Kara starts getting a little more and more influenced by the Black Kryptonite clone out there. Just a little.





	Supergirl Goes Wild!

There was not many things in life Kara Danvers, A.K.A Supergirl was annoyed by. Humans using a GAU-8 Avenger Minigun on her was one of those things that did bother her. Especially today of all days.

She grumbled in annoyance as she made her way to the man standing behind the mounted minigun.  
IT was normally designed for fighter jets, and it's primary purpose was turning heavily armored tanks into Swiss cheese. Each round contained enough energy in it that it made the rounds fired by the Barret .50 Cal Sniper Rifle look like a child's toy slingshot.  
She only moved slowly because she felt like taking her time. She could have rushed the distance between the bullets if she wanted to.

As she got closer, she could see the person behind it start to become very worried. She did not blame him.  
She reached out as she got there and stopped the minigun from firing by laying her hand on the barrel, preventing it from spinning.

The man yelped.  
Kara lifted the minigun off the ground like it was a piece of paper, and flipped it around so the barrel was facing the man. “How would you like to feel this?”  
“NO THANKS!” The man yelled loudly, his hearing had been somewhat damaged from the firing of a minigun in front of him without proper headgear.  
“Too bad.” Kara grumbled and placed her hand over the trigger. She pulled it towards her. The kick she experienced as it started to fire after a brief moment of winding up would have broken a normal human spine instantly.  
The bullets launched out did far more damage to the man than they would have ever done to her. The man at least had a very quick death.  
Kara grimaced as she looked at his body, well, that was being generous since he was shot by something designed to destroy tank armor, and frowned. “I am so going to get yelled at.”

&^&

“Well, that was tacky!” Alex grumbled as she slammed open Kara's apartment door.  
“At least you didn't yell at me.” Kara frowned as she looked up from her bottle of wine. It didn't get her drunk, obviously, but it still had a nice taste.

Alex groaned. “I don't even know what to do with you, Kara! What the absolute fuck? Really? You took the minigun and fired it at the guy while it right in front of him? Why didn't you just freaking rip him in half like a phone book! At least there would have been more left of him!”

“I know it was wrong. I just, at the time, I just did it because I was just so aggravated. I can't freaking explain it! It's like something just pushed me.” Kara frowned.

Alex groaned again. “Oh, this is wonderful. Okay. We'll figure this out. We can totally fix this. You wouldn't do these things if you were yourself. It's fine. We can work with this. I'm going to go work with Lena though, just to spite you.”

Kara winced. “Lena and I have smoothed over our relationship a little bit. She doesn't want to throw things at me when she sees me as Supergirl.”

“You two should have freaking dated, at least then you could have kept each other in check.” Alex groaned.

Kara snickered. “Okay, I can see that. But I would totally be the Alpha. I mean, she would be a Beta, not an Omega."

“I don't even want to know where you learned about Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but stay off the internet fanfiction boards.” Alex groaned.

Kara nodded. “Okay. Apparently people really want me to make out with you though.”

Alex groaned. “I'm not that drunk!”  
Kara laughed. “That's a good point.”

Alex shook her head. “Okay, Lena and I will work on this. We can do this.”

“I'm also pretty sure she knows I'm Supergirl.” Kara spoke.  
“That's something we'll table for another time.” Alex spoke and frowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is going to have a hard time adjusting to things now, but yes, Black Kryptonite evil Twin syndrome is messing with her and it's causing her problems.  
> Please don't get mad at me, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics fanfic writers. IT was just a joke. :)


End file.
